The invention relates to charging mechanisms, and particularly to charging mechanisms for weapons. Specifically, the invention relates to a charging mechanism that requires only approximately one-half the effort to operate it as charging mechanisms required in the prior art.
A need has existed for a charging mechanism that requires less manual force to charge a device, such as a weapon with a forward moving barrel, and which have relatively heavy drive springs to compress during the charging.
In the prior art various methods were used to provide a mechanical advantage for the operator, such as a gear system, a cable and pulley system, a chain and pulley system, or other similar arrangements. While these systems are satisfactory, the problem is that the charger mechanism must be operated through relatively long distances. Such long distances are particularly undesirable in the case of weapons mounted in or on vehicles. The present invention overcomes such problems.
While the present invention is shown as related to charging mechanisms for weapons systems, it is to be understood that the double action charging mechanism may be applied to other systems as well where a charging mechanism is used.
In addition to reducing the manual effort required for charging a weapon, the present invention also reduced the travel or linear displacement involved in operating the charging mechanism. For example, a weapon mechanism might require a force of thirty pounds and a travel of twelve inches to activate it to the charged position. In the prior art the charging mechanism would be moved twenty-four inches. With the present invention, the charging mechanism would be moved only twelve inches and with a force of fifteen pounds.
It is therefore, an object of the invention to provide a charging mechanism that has a double action.
It is another object of the invention to provide a charging mechanism that can be used for both weapons and non-weapon mechanisms.
It is still another object of the invention to provide a charging mechanism that requires only a linear displacement equal to the linear displacement of the operating mechanism which it services.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a charging mechanism that requires an operating force of only one-half of the force required to set the operating mechanism which it services.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will become more apparent in the light of the following description of the preferred embodiments.